Let's Invite Julie Over
by oscarpaz00
Summary: Sort of a missing moment for 'Eternal Fight' that can be enjoyed separately. The first night Ron and Hermione invited Julie to dinner at their home. Lots of R/Hr goodness.


_No, I haven't abandoned __**Eternal Fight**__. I just had this little piece of background and decided to turned it into a full one-shot. It can be the first 'missing moment' from Eternal Fight. Though technically it happens before the beginning._

_If you don't follow 'Eternal Fight', you can still enjoy this, as basically it's Ronandhermioneness. Those who do follow it, already know who Julie is. Let me explain a bit for those who don't._

_It is the beginning of summer, year 2003. Ron and Harry are Aurors. Hermione has recently moved to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The year before, Ron and Harry got two trainees in their final year of preparation to become Aurors. Ron's is a Ravenclaw girl called Julie Simmells. And Hermione can't help feeling jealous of her, especially when she sees her for the first time. Once Julie becomes an Auror, Ron suggests Hermione they should invite her over for dinner, as they can now be friends officially (what is not allowed while he is her trainer). That makes Hermione terribly angry, and they have their worst argument. When they make up, Ron asks Hermione to marry him._

_This is the tale of that first night, when Julie came over to have dinner with them._

_**Kathy**__ is on a well-deserved holiday, so this is un-beta-ed. Sorry for the possible mistakes (I've corrected a few of those after reading the story again in the morning)_

* * *

**Let's Invite Julie Over**

* * *

"Bloody fucking thing!"

Hermione was in the bedroom, finishing getting dressed. She was putting her most gorgeous earrings, a Christmas gift from Ginny and Harry, and she almost hurt herself when she heard Ron's scream.

"Ron! Are you all right?" she asked, also shouting so he could hear her.

"The oven almost killed me!" was his answer. Hermione suppressed her desire to laugh. She checked herself on the mirror, and had to admit, despite how reluctant she was to accept her beauty, that she looked stunning. She was wearing Ron's favourite blue dress, which fit her perfectly. Her hair was sleek, and she had even put a little bit of makeup on.

She put on her shoes and hurried across the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen, hoping Ron had not blown up their dinner. She found him in front of the sink, with his right hand under the tap and cursing under his breath.

Once she was sure he was all right, she looked at the oven, to make sure it wasn't broken. It seemed to be okay, but it wasn't turned on. She frowned.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"The bloody thing almost electrocuted me!" Ron whined.

"Why? What did you do to it?"

"It's late, Julie will be here soon, and I thought a bit of magic would make it quicker. But it burned me!"

"RON! I told you that you shouldn't mix electricity with magic if you don't understand _perfectly _what you're doing!"

"Yeah, I learned that," he said.

Hermione turned on the oven once more, relieved that it still worked, and then looked at him.

"Come here, let me see your hand."

"It's fine, just a little burn," Ron said, closing the tap and turning round to face her. "Don't wo—" The moment he saw her he fell silent, mouth hung open, staring at her in awe. "Whoa!" he said. "You look — Fuck, Hermione."

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Wait a moment," he said, his expression of awe turning into a frown. "Why have you dressed like that? Are you trying to look prettier than usual because Julie's coming?" he asked.

"Of course not," she answered. Of course she was, but she wasn't going to admit that to him.

"You are!" he accused her. "Why? It's _just Julie_."

Yes, _just Julie_. The girl of whom she had been jealous for the last year. The girl for whom she had made a fool of herself. Her rational part did know she had not a reason to feel threatened, but her irrational one didn't. It was obvious that Ron didn't feel this was an occasion to dress formally, as he was wearing an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt, nothing fancy, just the clothes he liked to wear when being home. She also knew she was being an idiot, but well, a girl had a right to act like an idiot sometimes, didn't she?

"I know she's _just_ _Julie_, but I barely know her and wanted to make a good impression."

"You don't have to impress her, you've already have. You know she was in Ravenclaw, Hermione. And you were the brightest student at Hogwarts."

Hermione managed not to blush.

"Umh," she said noncommittally, and looked down to examine his hand.

"Tell me the truth. You're trying to get me to shag you right here, right now, so I won't have a reason to think of another girl."

She looked up at his face, and found him smirking at her. And there was obvious lust in his eyes.

"NO!" she yelled.

_And yet, what if she let him, so when Julie arrived she could hear her moans of pleasure? That would make clear that she, Hermione, was the one Ron shagged and would ever shag._

She felt instantly disgusted with herself. What was her problem? They were _engaged_. She didn't know Julie that much, but she looked all right, didn't seem the boyfriend-stealer type.

Boyfriend-stealer. She almost snorted. What word was that? A person was not a thing, couldn't be stolen. Ron loved _her_. The problem was that knowing it was not enough to some twisted part of her mind. Even after the argument they had had three weeks ago, after he had proposed, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get over her jealousy in a day. Things didn't work that way. She had accepted that her rational mind couldn't overcome all her irrational fears, no matter how much she tried. She was in love with Ron, and it was natural that she feared she could lose him, just as he had feared, for years, that she would find someone better than him. She knew that was stupid. Ron was _perfect_ for her. Even his faults and the things that infuriated her were part of why she loved him. But still, even after knowing she fancied him, he had kept that fear. She supposed it was the same way for her.

"Hermione?"

"Eh — what?" she said, shaking her head.

"Where were you? Imagining what you'd want me to do to you on the table?"

"No!"

"What were you thinking about, then?"

"Nothing," she said, moving away from him. "Can you get the wine?"

"Yeah. Which one?"

"The French one the Delacours sent us as a gift for our engagement."

Ron laughed. "You definitely want to make an impression."

"Shut up," she told him.

"Women get so crazy sometimes," she heard him mutter as he opened the door that led to the pantry.

"I've heard you!" she shouted at him while she checked on the chicken roasting in the oven.

She took her wand used it to carry the dishes with some snacks to the table they had set in the living room. She heard Ron, and turned to see him walking towards her, two bottles of wine in his hands.

"Two bottles?" she asked.

"Well, you want to make an impression, right?"

"Are you trying to get me angry at you?" she replied, scowling at him.

"Maybe," he said, putting the bottles on the table. He put his hands of her shoulders, and then slid on finger down her neck and towards her chest. "We could have angry sex on the couch," he suggested. Hermione felt his finger slide down even more, over her cleavage and then between her breasts. "I love the way your tits look in this dress. I could put my head between them, raise your skirt, pull your knickers aside, if you're wearing them —"

"Of course I'm wearing knickers!"

"Shame," he said.

"Stop this teasing," she warned him, "or, I swear, I'll withhold sex for the next week!"

"You wouldn't dare!" he said, really scared. It was almost comical, and she would have laughed, if she weren't so nervous about the dinner.

"Try me," she replied. "Aren't you going to change your clothes?"

"What for?" he asked her, looking down at himself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"As I made an effort to look smart for your friend, I think you should try and look presentable!"

"I'm presentable," Ron said.

"Those jeans and t-shirt are worn-out."

"They're comfortable."

"Put your robes on."

"Hermione —"

"Ron."

"Julie doesn't care."

"_Ron._"

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist," he said, and went up the stairs.

Shaking her head, Hermione went back to the kitchen. She got the dish with the salad ready to be served, and looked at the clock. Julie would be here soon, and she felt her anxiousness increasing. Her mouth was dry, and she drank a glass of water. She had just put it down when the doorbell rang.

Ron was still upstairs. She had hoped he would be the one to open the door, but it wouldn't be polite to keep the girl waiting outside. She put herself together, trying to look more confident than she felt, and walked towards the front door.

She had done a lot at the Ministry. She had confronted lots of people with bigoted and old-fashioned minds. Why did she feel so nervous about a dinner with a girl?

_(A pretty, funny girl that spends a lot of time with Ron)_

"Shut up," she muttered. She took a deep breath and then turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Julie was standing there, with her short hair and dressed in pretty, but ordinary, dress robes. For a moment, none of the girls said anything, and then Julie smiled at Hermione (a bit nervously, Hermione noticed).

"Good night, Ms — er, Hermione," Julie said, and blushed a little.

Hermione stared at her, and couldn't help but smile herself. It seemed she wasn't the only one that was nervous.

"Hello, Julie. Come in," she said, moving so the other girl could get into the house.

"I love your dress," Julie said, and there was complete sincerity in her voice. "You look very pretty. Ron didn't tell me I had to dress so smartly." She seemed a bit embarrassed by her attire, and in that moment Hermione felt like an idiot for dressing like that.

"You hadn't," said Hermione. "I just —" She didn't know what to say, so she changed the topic. "Ron will be down in a minute."

"Thank you so much for inviting me. You didn't have to."

"But we wanted to," Hermione told her. Julie seemed a bit shyer than when she had met her at the Ministry, and she felt a sudden desire to make her feel comfortable. After all, though she had been the cause for her worst row with Ron, it had led him to ask her to marry him. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Julie said, looking around. "You have a beautiful house."

"Thanks," said Hermione.

"And congratulations," Julie added. Hermione looked at her, not understanding. "For your engagement. Ron was in cloud nine when he told me."

"Oh, that. Yes, we are very happy. Thank you."

Julie sat down on the couch, and looked at the TV. Her eyes seemed to lit up. Hermione couldn't tell whether it was because of the TV or because she had found a topic to talk about. "You have a TV! It's so strange to find one in a Wizarding house!"

"It was a gift from my parents," Hermione told her. "They're Muggles, I'm sure you know."

"I do," Julie said, nodding. "Everyone knows that. 'The Muggleborn that's putting the Ministry upside down' with her reforms. I absolutely love what you're doing. You see, my father is a Muggle, too."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Hermione said, interested. Had Ron mentioned that? She didn't remember.

"Ron told me once, during training, what you had done to protect your parents — sending them to Australia and all that. My mother had to hide with my father, too, when Voldemort took over. That wasn't an easy year for half-bloods — for no one, I think, except Death Eater children."

"I imagine," Hermione said, remembering how their friends looked when they had got into the castle. "Certainly it wasn't easy for us."

"I wanted to have stayed for the Battle of Hogwarts," she said. "But Professor McGonagall ordered us to get out. When I found out some Gryffindors that weren't of age did stay, I felt ashamed of myself."

"You were very young," said Hermione. "Only fifteen."

"That's no excuse," said Julie. "Ron wasn't very good at explaining theoretical stuff, but he used to tell me amazing stories of you three and the things you had done while at Hogwarts. Good examples of what to do or not to do while in a fight. You were so brave."

Hermione didn't know what to say. "Thank you. We just did what was right, I suppose."

"That's much more than most people do," Julie replied.

Hermione didn't know how to answer to the girl's compliments, so she asked, "So you liked having Ron as your trainer, then?"

"Absolutely," said Julie eagerly. "He made things funnier that the teachers at the Academy. And he is a very good duellist. Just not good at explaining theory," she added with a smile.

"Theory's not his thing, you're right about that," said Hermione, almost laughing. She was starting to really like the girl.

"You two aren't speaking badly about me, are you?" said Ron from the stairs. Hermione looked at him. He had put on his black dress robes and looked very handsome, though he hadn't bothered to comb his hair. But maybe that added to how attractive he looked.

"Yes, we are," Julie said, grinning. "Have you lost your comb?"

Hermione laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Ron. Julie got up, and Ron gave her a hug. Hermione stared at them, and felt a sudden pang of jealousy at the sight, but the moment Ron looked at her over Julie's shoulder, it faded. His eyes asked if everything was all right, and she nodded her head. He grinned at her.

"And well, what's for dinner, then?" Julie asked, when she and Ron pulled apart.

"The main course is roast chicken," said Hermione. "Ron says you like it."

"I love it," said Julie, grinning.

"Sit down, then," Hermione told her, pointing at the table. "It's still in the oven, but we have a few snacks for starters."

"And French wine!" Julie exclaimed, eyeing the bottles.

Ron laughed. "Hermione wanted to impress you."

"_Ron_," she scolded him for embarrassing her. But Julie just smiled at her.

"You shouldn't have bothered. I'm not picky. Just being here, with you two ... it is a privilege. I'm in the house of famous Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, best friends of Harry Potter! Lira, my best friend, was so jealous of me when I told her."

Ron smiled proudly.

"We're just normal people," said Hermione.

"You are a lot of things, but _normal _is not one of them," replied Julie. "What you did when just children —"

"The cost of being Harry's best friends," said Ron. "The advantages are that we now have our own Chocolate Frog Cards," he said smiling.

"Oh, Ron!" moaned Hermione. She _hated_ those cards.

"What? I always dreamt of being in one, since I started collecting them. When I got mine it surely was my finest hour."

Julie laughed. "I'd thought that would be Hermione saying 'yes' to you?"

"Umh, difficult choice ..." Ron put a thoughtful expression on his face. "Nah, it's easy. Getting the card was _definitely _my finest hour."

"You're an arse, Ron," said Hermione.

"Hermione, your mouth!"

Julie cracked with laughter. She seemed to be much more comfortable now.

"Is he as insufferable as a trainer than as a boyfriend?" she asked Julie.

"Yes," Julie said.

"Hey!" Ron protested. "I need a cup of wine to deal with you two." He got up and went to the kitchen. Hermione didn't understand why. "Check on the chicken," she told him. "But don't put your wand near the oven again!"

"Wand near the oven?" asked Julie.

"He tried to make it work faster by using magic. And our oven is electric."

"No!" exclaimed Julie disbelievingly. Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes, and Julie laughed.

"Well, the Sorting Hat didn't offer me a place in Ravenclaw," Ron said, coming out from the kitchen with a frown on his face. He was carrying a corkscrew.

"What are you doing with that?" Hermione asked him. "Why don't you use your wand?"

"As you both have Muggle parentage and this is Muggle wine, I thought I'd uncork the bottles with a Muggle device."

"Do you know how to use it?" asked Hermione. She had never seen him use one.

"I saw Dad using that one Harry gave him as gift two years ago."

"Yes, and your mother almost killed him when she saw the mess he made. And I could very well do the same if you spill that wine!" she warned him.

"I can do this," he assured her.

But he couldn't. On his third attempt, the cork broke, and he ended up using his wand to take it out. By then, Hermione and Julie were roaring with laughter.

"Well, at least I tried," Ron muttered, his ears red. It was obvious that his pride was wounded.

"Yes, love, you did, and we are both grateful for your attempt," said Hermione, giving him a peck on his cheek in front of a smiling Julie.

Ron grunted, not convinced, and filled their cups.

The night was being fantastic, much better than Hermione had dared to hope. They kept talking and eating the snacks until the chicken was ready, and then Hermione and Ron got up.

"Do you want me to help you?" asked Julie.

"No way," Hermione said vehemently. "You're our guest."

They went to the kitchen and, while Hermione took out the chicken from the oven, Ron took the salad to the table.

"It looks wonderful, Hermione," said Julie, looking at the dish she was carrying with her wand.

"Hey, who told you it wasn't me who prepared it?" Ron said.

Julie snorted. "I know you."

"I'm a good cook!" Ron protested.

Julie looked at Hermione, and she nodded. "Yes, he is. He prepared the salad, in fact. But the roast chicken was prepared by me, though it was his mother who taught me how to cook it." Hermione served all them a portion and then sat on her chair.

"It tastes fantastic," Julie commented, taking a bit into her mouth. "The salad is awful, tough," she added, smirking at Ron.

Ron pointed at her with his fork in a warning gesture. "Watch it. I may not be your trainer anymore, but I'm still your superior. You could spend the next month patrolling Knockturn Alley!"

"That wouldn't be that bad," Julie said after swallowing another mouthful of chicken. "Blevelty called me today. I'm assigned to the Snatchers case with Terry Boot and Sean Wilson." At the mention of Wilson's name, Ron screwed up his face in disgust.

"Wilson?"

"Yeah," nodded Julie, not bothering to hide her antipathy. "Terry's all right, but I don't like Wilson."

"Because he's an arsehole," said Ron, stabbing a piece of chicken with such force Hermione thought the plate would break. "No one can like him."

"Especially not if they heard you talk about him," interjected Hermione.

"He attacked The Burrow, Hermione, that day during Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"He wasn't the only one, Ron."

"But he is the only one that hasn't shown any regret, even after knowing that Voldemort was behind it. And the way he looks at Harry and me ..."

"I know," Hermione said softly, putting a hand over his right arm.

"I can deal with him, don't worry," said Julie. Then she looked at Hermione. "So Hermione, being Muggleborn, what's your favourite football club?"

"What?" Hermione asked her, startled. It was obvious that Julie wanted to change the topic, but football? "Sorry, I don't follow football. None of my parents are fans, and it never interested me. I don't care much about sports."

"What a shame," said Julie. "My father is a Manchester United fan. And I am, too. He uses to take me to matches. During Hogwarts we rarely could go, as I was in school during the season, but we're making up for lost time."

"You like football?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"No," Ron said, as if it was the most obvious truth in the world. "Dean Thomas, one of my roommates, had a poster. I never understood what's to see in a sport with just one ball and where none of the players fly."

Julie narrowed her eyes at him. "It's funny. And it's exciting."

"Exciting?" Ron snorted. "Don't make me laugh."

"Yes, exciting! Supporting you team, chanting, feeling your heartbeat increase when your team scores or gets close! Just like Quidditch!"

"Yeah, sure. I'd die of boredom."

"Have you ever watched a match?"

"No."

"Then how can you talk?"

"Dean explained it to me."

"You can't get it from an explanation! I'll invite you and Hermione to come to a match, and then you'll eat your words!"

"No, thanks," refused Ron.

"Yes. Then at least you'll have arguments to talk about it."

"You're barmy if you think I'll spend two hours watching twenty people run after a ball."

"Matches last ninety minutes! And there are twenty-two players!"

"What's the difference?"

"I'm very tempted to hex you right now — with your permission, Hermione."

Hermione stared at them, amused and a bit shocked about how passionate Julie was about the things she liked. The shyer girl that had walked into the house forty minutes ago seemed to have been replaced by a more spirited, strong, and confident woman.

"I'm your trainer," Ron stated. "I know your moves. You wouldn't be able to hex me. Besides, you would get arrested. Hermione will be a member of the Wizengamot soon."

"What? Really?" asked Julie, forgetting about football. She looked impressed. "You're very young!"

"Well, it's just a rumour," said Hermione dismissively, not wanting to look too proud of herself.

"Bollocks," said Ron. "They want you."

"They want you and Harry, too."

"But we're Aurors."

"That's a wonderful achievement, Hermione!" said Julie. "The things you will be able to do there!"

"The truth is there are a lot of things I'd love to change," admitted Hermione. "But right now it's just speculation. There's nothing firm yet."

Ron drank from his cup, his eyes fixed on her. "They'd be mental if they didn't pick you to replace old Doge when he retires in September. Kingsley'll make sure you are chosen."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks, Ron. But I don't want to be chosen just because I know Kingsley."

"Influence and contacts are essential in politics, Hermione. It has always been that way," interjected Julie.

"And that's one of the things I want to change," Hermione replied. "People should be chosen by their abilities and skill, nor because of parentage, sex or friendship," she stated firmly, and took another sip from her glass. She felt Ron's eyes still on hers, and she was feeling a bit hot. They had already drunk an entire bottle.

"And there's no one more capable than you, or that would fight harder for what is right, and everyone knows it."

"You, and Harry, and Neville, chasing Dark wizards," Hermione replied, staring at him with the same intensity.

Ron kept his eyes locked on hers, but, after a few seconds, he seemed to realise they weren't alone, and averted them.

"I've gotta go to the loo, and then I'll get the pudding," he said, a bit flushed. "Do you want more chicken, Julie?"

"No, thanks; if I take another bite, I won't have room for the pudding."

"Hermione?"

She shook her head.

Ron nodded, and got up. He took the dishes to the kitchen with his wand, and then he climbed up the stairs, leaving the two women alone.

Hermione took another sip of wine, and found Julie staring at her.

"You're so lucky, you both," Julie said.

"Why?"

"They way you look at each other ... Of course, I knew, just hearing Ron talk about you is obvious he adores you, but seeing him staring at you is a completely different thing."

"Oh," said Hermione, blushing a little. "Yeah, we're lucky."

"Forget my bluntness," Julie said, "but for a moment, I thought he was going to rip your dress off."

"Sorry, if we made you feel uncomfortable," Hermione said, mortified.

Julie smiled. "Don't worry. I think it's very cute. I wish I'd had someone that looked at me that way."

"But you're very pretty," replied Hermione. "Sure you must have dozens of boys lining up, waiting for a date."

Julie scoffed. "Yeah, sometimes I catch boys undressing me with their eyes, but I don't want that — or just that. Ron was staring at you with adoration, Hermione, not just lust."

"You don't have a boyfriend, then?"

"Not right now. I was dating a boy, when I got in the Aurors. But he was an idiot. Apparently, having sex once every two weeks was not enough for him."

"He cheated on you?"

"No," said Julie. "At least, I think he didn't. But he told me that what we had wasn't enough. And I wasn't going to give up my career from him. I liked him a lot, but not _that_ much. Especially after he said that."

"You took the right choice."

"I suppose Ron wasn't a prat about it when you went to Hogwarts for your seventh year. Or maybe you still hadn't —" She blushed and stopped talking. "Sorry, I'm being nosy."

"He wasn't a prat about it, no," responded Hermione. "It wasn't easy, though. We could only see each other once or twice a month, and during Christmas and Easter. And it wasn't just that. Being at Hogwarts without him and Harry was hard for me. But we managed. I mean, after everything we went through we weren't going to let some distance break us."

Julie nodded. "You're _really_ fortunate."

In that moment, Ron came down. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You're not speaking badly about me again, are you?"

"Nah, Hermione was just telling me you're a prat."

Ron shook his head while he started moving again. "But I am _her_ prat!" he shouted before entering the kitchen.

Hermione beamed at him, and Julie laughed.

The three enjoyed the pudding — a delicious treacle tart — while making little chat, and when they finished, Julie stood up, saying that it was already late.

"It is not," Hermione said. "And tomorrow is Saturday."

"Yeah," said Ron. "We can have a glass of Firewhiskey."

"No, thanks," said Julie. "I'm tired, and this is your home. Surely you'll prefer to be alone than with me."

"Don't be an idiot," Ron told her. But Hermione could tell, by the glances he had been directing at her, that he really wanted to be alone with her. And the truth was that she wanted that, too.

Julie headed for the door, and Ron and Hermione followed her.

"Thank you for the dinner," the girl said, smiling at them. "Everything was delicious and I had a wonderful time."

"See you at the Ministry on Monday, then?" said Ron.

"Yes," nodded Julie. She enveloped Hermione in a tight and unexpected hug. "I'm so pleased to have met you, for real," she said, and then whispered into her ear. "I think you won't have that dress on for much longer."

Hermione's cheeks turned even redder.

"Goodbye," Julie told them, and then walked out and vanished with a POP!

"What did she tell you?" asked Ron when he closed the door, his eyes fixed on her face.

"That she didn't believe I'd be wearing the dress for much longer," Hermione said, feeling daring. "She's a bit blunt, isn't she?"

"Yeah," said Ron, his eyes darkening. "Blunt and completely right," he added, moving towards her.

"Ron ..."

"I want you. I've wanted you all evening."

"I want you too. I feel so hot and bothered. Maybe the Delacours enchanted the wine, after all."

"I don't need magic to get as hard as I am right now when I am with you and you're wearing that dress."

Their mouths collided with each other. The kiss was hungry and passionate. Hermione put one of her arms around his neck, her hand playing with his hair, while the other crept down his chest until it reached his cock, hot and hard for her.

"Fuck, Hermione," he moaned, sliding his hands up her thighs, under the skirt and towards her bum. She felt his hands on her bare buttocks, and he gasped in surprise. "Fuck! You're wearing a thong! You _never_ wear them!"

"Sometimes, a girl wants to feel sexy."

"Do you feel sexy right now?"

"Yes."

"Good, 'cause you are. Fucking sexy. Fuck, I'm gonna make love to you 'till morning."

"Do you think you will be able to?"

"I'm willing to try."

And without more words, he lifted her by her arse. She put her legs around her waist, and he carried her to the couch, without stopping kissing her. Once there, he began to kiss her down her jaw, neck and over her cleavage, while his hands kept kneading her thighs. Then he moved lower, and raised her skirt to reveal her knickers.

"A black lace thong," he said, almost in awe. "Fuck, Hermione. If I knew you were wearing this ..."

"You know now," she replied.

"You're so hot when you're jealous ..." he said as he began to kiss her on her thighs.

"I'm not jealous," she moaned.

"Maybe not now, but you were. That's why you dressed this way. And I'm not complaining," he said before delving between her thighs and begin to lick her over her thong. She opened her legs wider almost involuntarily. "I want to eat you out, but I don't want to take your knickers off, they're so sexy ..."

"Then pull them aside, but get on with it!" she yelled, almost desperate.

"I love when you get bossy," he said huskily, and did exactly what she had asked. Hermione's hand went straight to his head when she felt his wet tongue moving over her clit.

"Oh, Ron! Yes, yes, just there!"

Ron seemed to want to devour her whole. His movements were frantic and was driving her crazy. Then he slid one finger inside her, moving it in sync with his tongue. She was incredibly turned on, and when she looked down at him, the sight of him between her thighs, eating her cunt as if she was the pudding he had eating earlier, she came hard, clenching her legs around his head and screaming his name.

"Merlin, Ron! That was — was —"

"Wonderful," said Ron, raising his head and grinning at her, his face covered in her juices.

"Yes."

He got up and kissed her, and her own taste on his mouth turned her on once more.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, biting her earlobe. "You don't have to be jealous anymore. I love only you. I want only you. Always have, and always will."

"I really like Julie, Ron," she confessed. "She's great. And I'm so glad we invited her."

Ron grinned at her. "I'm glad you like her. I — I am really proud of my work as her trainer."

"I always knew you had an incredible potential, if you just worked hard," she told him, caressing his face.

He looked at her with adoration, and the grinner mischievously. "Speaking of hard ..."

"Oh, yes," she nodded, looking at his crotch. "You must be very uncomfortable."

"A bit," he said. "Are you going to do something about it?"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked seductively, moving her hands to caress his sides and beginning to take off his robes.

"Are you really asking me _that_?"

"I just asked. I didn't say I'd do what you want."

"That's not fair. I did what you wanted."

She bit her bottom lip, seeing Ron's pale and freckled chest get revealed. She got him down to his underwear, and then began to kiss down his chest.

"Do you want me to return the favour?" she asked huskily. "Is that what you want, Ron? Because I think _he_ does," she added, grabbing his cock through his pants.

"Hell, yes!"

"Then sit down, because when I'm done with you you won't be able to stand up."

"Fuck, Hermione."

She took his pants off, revealing his stiff cock, and then got up and pushed him onto the couch. Next she got onto her knees between his legs, and began to kiss his inner thighs, the same way he had done to her.

"Hermione, I'm not in the mood for teasing."

"Sorry," she said, but kept doing what she was doing.

"Hermio—" he started to protest, "—NEEEEE!" he finished, as he cupped his balls and took the head of his cock into her mouth. She began sucking in earnest, using her tongue in the way she knew he liked it best. He began to buck his hips on the couch, trying to get even deeper into her mouth.

"Fuck, Hermione, that feels so good!" he moaned. She looked up at him, and knew that he was torn between the need to close his eyes to savour the feeling and the desire to look at her with his cock in her mouth.

She kept her eyes fixed on his and increased her pace. After a while, she released his cock briefly to suck on his balls, which made him hiss in pleasure, and then engulfed his shaft again, this time intending to make him finish.

It didn't take him long. A minute later or so, she felt him throb in her mouth and get even harder, and he started to increase his little thrusts into her mouth, his breathing getting even more ragged.

"Hermione, fuck, I'm so close. I'm —"

As a response, she took him as deep as she could, and sucked hard. He let out a loud moan, and, grunting, he spilled himself inside her mouth, feeling her with his hot cum.

"Merlin, Hermione!" he said, still panting and convulsing with pleasure. When he finally could open his eyes again and looked at her, she swallowed.

"Fuck, woman, that's so sexy!"

"I still have my dress on, Ron."

"Not for long," he said. "Just wait 'till my bones get solid again and you'll see."

But she didn't want to wait. She got up, and lifted her skirt until her thong was visible to him, and then turned round, so he had a good view of her arse. She turned her head to look at him, and saw that his eyes were fixed on her bum, his gaze filled with hunger.

"Maybe I should get going ... could even start without you, if you're too tired," she said huskily, and headed for the stairs, exaggerating the movements of her hips. She heard him get up instantly, and she began to climb up the stairs.

"That arse is MINE!" he growled, and ran after her.

She hurried up, but before she could reach the second floor, Ron grabbed her by her hips and stopped her. Then she felt him raise her skirt from behind and bite her right buttock.

"Ron!" she shrieked.

"So tasty," he said, kissing her arse. "I want more. But this dress, sexy as it is, must go." She felt him tug at the zipper on her back. Then he grabbed the straps of the dress and pulled it down, revealing her upper body and the sexy bra she was wearing.

"You definitely want to kill me today," he muttered.

"Maybe," she said as she turned round, giving him a wonderful view of her breasts.

"I want those," he said, nodding at them.

"I thought you wanted my arse."

"I want everything."

"A bit greedy, aren't you?" she asked playfully.

"When it comes to you, yes, I am. Don't you want everything of me?"

"Yes," she answered, staring into his blue eyes. "Everything."

Their lips crashed again.

Ron lifted her again, his hands under her skirt, and Hermione put her arms around his neck. He made his way to the bedroom without stopping kissing her, and then put her on the bed, lying on top of her.

The kiss continued, slower and more sensual than before. Together, they took off Hermione's dress, leaving her in just her underwear. Then Ron stopped the kiss, making Hermione moan in protest. He knelt on the bed, straddling her legs, and stared at her, caressing her legs with both hands.

"You're so hot, so beautiful."

She smiled at him.

"And I'm all yours."

"All mine."

"All yours."

"Take off your bra."

Keeping their gazes locked, she arched her back and unfastened her bra. Then she took it off, revealing her breasts to him.

"I love them."

"They're not big," she said, cupping them.

"I love them," Ron repeated, and, to prove his point, lowered his head, took her hands off them and started sucking on her left one, kneading the other with his hand.

"Oh, Ron ... That feels good."

Slowly, he put his other hand under her knickers. She was so wet and ready for him after her orgasm, and was dying to feel him inside her.

"Make love to me," she almost begged. "Now, Ron"

Ron swapped breasts, and then kissed her on the mouth. She felt him pull her thong to the side, and then his cock, hard again, at her entrance.

"Do you want this?" he asked her between kisses.

"Yes, please. Do it, Ron."

And he did. He plunged into her, hard and fast. She felt a moment of pain, and then the overwhelming pleasure of having him inside her.

"Mmh, Hermione. You feel so good ..."

"You too, Ron, you too. Move, please. Make love to me."

He started with soft, slow thrusts that, instead of satisfying her, made her need grow. But then he began to increase his pace, and after a while he put his left hand on her arse to help him fuck her harder. Their moans became louder and louder, as their passion and need grew.

"Let me be on top," she asked after a few minutes. "Please, Ron. I'm so close."

Ron made them roll on the bed, making sure he stayed inside of her. Then she sat up and began to ride him, softly at first, but increasing her speed very quickly. She was too close.

"God, Ron, you feel so good inside me ..." she moaned.

"And you around me," he said, panting, putting his hands on her arse to help her move. "And with those knickers on ... Fuck, I don't think I'll be able to last."

"You'd better do," she said between moans. "I want you to cum inside me, but while you fuck me from behind."

"Merlin, Hermione," he exclaimed, giving a hard thrust upwards. "If you talk like that I definitely won't last!"

"You'll do if you want to see my arse while you fuck me. And you want that, don't you?" she asked, increasing her pace even more. She was so close ...

"Fuck," was the only thing he could say. He pressed her against him, and thrust very hard. She tried to regain control of their lovemaking, but she couldn't. Three more thrusts and she found herself coming even harder than before. Ron began to move quicker under her, prolonging her orgasm and make it better. Finally, completely exhausted, she fell upon him, and he embraced her.

"God, Ron, I love you ..."

"Me too, love," he said, kissing her all over her face. "And now, what about that sexy arse?"

"Umh, yes," she said, purring. "But moving is so hard ..."

"And so is my cock."

"Such a filthy mouth," she said, grinning.

"You love my mouth," he replied.

"Yes, especially when it's between my legs."

"Hermione!" he yelled, trying to look scandalised. "You're such a naughty girl! And now I have to have you! Get on your knees immediately!"

Hermione got off him and did as told, trying to look as enticing as possible.

"Fuck, you look ravishing," Ron said, getting behind her and kneading her arse roughly. Then she felt him slide down her thong.

"Time for you to get completely naked."

"Mmh, yes ..."

Ron threw the thong to the floor and positioned himself at her entrance. He gave her a little slap on her arse, then grabbed her hips and drove his cock into her. Hard.

"Fuck, Ron!"

"Fuck, yes! This feels so fucking good!"

He gave it to her hard and fast. With each thrust, she could feel his hips slam against her arse. His hands roamed over her back and bum, feeling her up rather roughly. The pressure he was applying onto her skin increased with the force of his thrusts.

"Hermione, you feel so bloody good! I'm not going to last at all!"

"Have me, Ron," she said. "Have me the way you want!"

And he did. He quickened his thrusts even more, and, barely half a minute later, he gave a powerful thrust, grabbed her hips hard, and came inside her grunting in pleasure, his hips hitting her bum a few more times before finally becoming still.

Then, slowly, they fell onto the bed, panting, exhausted and utterly satisfied.

"Fuck, this was a wonderful night, Hermione," Ron commented.

"Definitely."

"Should we thank Julie?" he asked. "Unknowingly, she helped us get engaged, and now this awesome sex ..."

"Yes, maybe we should invite her to our wedding," Hermione said, laughing.

"Will you wear a thong under your wedding gown, too?" he asked her.

She slapped him on his right arm. "Ron!"

"What? Just asking ..."

"You're a prat."

"Your prat."

"Definitely my prat."

They shared a long kiss.

"I'm knackered," he muttered.

"We haven't cleaned the living room."

He groaned. "Oh, Hermione! Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?"

She feigned to be thinking about it. "Well, I suppose it can," she said finally. "But just this time."

"Good," he said, grinning.

"You're so lazy."

"Liar. I'm a hard worker. I've just overexerted myself."

"I'll concede you that." They got under the covers, and she kissed him on the lips. "Good night, Ron. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hermione closed her eyes, sighing contentedly, put her head over Ron's outstretched arm and snuggled into his warmth.

"Hermione?"

"What?" she asked, without opening her eyes.

"Are you going to wear a thong tomorrow?"

"_Ron!_"

"Just asking."

* * *

_And this is it! I couldn't help using the line 'my finest hour'. Rowling stated that Ron said that about appearing in the cards, and it fits here perfectly. _

_In case you don't know, Ferdinand Blevelty is the Head of the Auror Office._

_And if you liked this, you can check __**'Eternal Fight'**__, though that story is filled with drama and angst (but with lots of R/Hr love, of course!)._

_Those who already read __**'Eternal Fight'**__, I hope this little story had made you love Julie a bit more. And don't worry, you'll have a new chapter in two days._

_You can also leave a review, of course ... If you like this story, I could post more 'missing moments' in the future._


End file.
